


The Discovery

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [35]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Boss/Employee Relationship, Family Secrets, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Illegal Activities, Laboratories, M/M, Mystery, New Technology, Outer Space, control the world, from boss to lovers, hard work, illegal reaserch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Kili is tired of his job, but no one else can run Erebor, the biggest corporation ever. Under Tauriel's influence he decided to find an assistant, to have more time to work in the lab, and that way a strong blond comes into his life...Will Fili find out about the true nature of the company he was working in?





	1. Chapter 1

People who knew him always thought he was cold. At school he had few friends, at work he was the boss so by definition unapproachable. Now as an adult we he was even more distant towards people. His position, the huge fortune behind his name made things difficult.

“You should go out more... meet some new people...” Tauriel scolded him firmly. She was the only one to break through the stone wall around him. In school she annoyed him with her overbearing presence, only to grow to be his closest friend ever.

“I don’t have time...” Kili grimaced.

“You should find someone to keep your bed warm... to laugh a bit...” She continued on her favourite topic.

“I’m not interested...” Kili hissed with anger.

“You’ve been single the last five years! Your last boyfriend was the idiot Ro Rivendell in high school!” She hissed reminded him of the one relationship he did not want to think about. “When was the last time you got laid?” She insisted.

“Are you my friend or my watchdog?” He scowled.

“I’m your only friend!” She reminded him. “You spend your life in that lab of yours! Or in the office of your company! When was the last time you just had some fun? You used to love fun...”

“When I was an immature brat...” He hissed at her. “I’m an adult now, and adults have duties...”

“You know very well that you took too much onto your shoulders!” She scolded him again. “You can’t work sixteen hours a day all your life!”

“Someone has to run the lab, do research and run the company!” He lowered his head with defeat.

“You’re the only one who can do the research and lab work, I admit!” She raised her hands in the air. “But you could get someone to handle the business side of the company...”

“I would need to trust that person...” Kili grimaced. “And you know how difficult it is to find someone with the right education, intellect and skills and to trust that person at the same time...”

“But you have to at least try to find someone...” She insisted. “Look around... train someone...”

He bit down on his lower lip.

“You live at work, you work all day... I bet if you had more time in the lab... you’d create even more genius projects...” She brushed his pride with skills she practised for years.

“Fine!” He gave up.

“Now write in your schedule... on the 7th we’re going to the cinema for a new zombie movie... and on the 13th I’m taking you to my brother’s wedding.” She dictated and wrote down in his schedule. “And the 25th I want to do something special so book the whole day for me...”

“You’re a dictator...” He growled.

“I run a company comparable to yours so what did you expect...” She smiled.

“Could you run Erebor for me?” He asked with puppy eyes.

“I love you, but I don’t have that much time!” She laughed happily.  “Keep your skype on all the time! You know I love annoying you at work...” She flashed a happy smile and kissed his cheek.

“Drive slow!” He scolded her.

“I never do!” She smiled happily.

\--------

“You called Sir?” Dori was his current office manager, he hired the staff and he made sure the office worked smoothly. He was trained by Balin, before the old man retired, and Kili knew him for years. Both his brothers also worked for the company, Ori in R&D and Nori in their espionage department.

“I’ve been thinking... I need to spend more time in the lab... but I’m worried about the office...” Kili confessed knowing he could trust him.

“You’re thinking about hiring a new manager or promoting someone from our staff?” Dori asked him carefully.

“I’m not sure, what would you advise?” Kili asked him carefully.

Dori inhaled deeply and sat down. “I know our staff well, but no one is like your father... or Balin.”

“Or you.” Kili pointed out.

“I’m not that special...” Dori blushed, but Kili knew his worth.

“Maybe you would like a promotion?” Kili asked him, but Dori immediately shook his head.

“I’m not CEO material. I’d rather focus on the finances.” Dori confessed.

“You’re not happy with office manager?” Kili asked him.

“It’s not bad, but...” Dori didn’t want to sound intrusive.

“You did study economy...” Kili remembered. “Fine, if you manage to join the office manager job with head of finances, I would give you a substantial pay rise.” He declared.

Dori suddenly had a light in his eyes. “I’d really like that...” He agreed immediately.

“We need a CEO, but we can’t force it. It has to be someone we could trust and someone with talent, and those with the latter... are dangerous.” Kili told him honestly.

“I’ll ask Balin for a recommendation.” Dori realised.

“That’s a great idea! Maybe we could find a student we could train for our needs...” Kili nodded happily. “We could start with assistants and later if they prove good...”

“Sounds liked a plan.” Dori agreed.

\------

Kili focused on his lab tasks, he had huge plans and all the business stuff was irritating him. He engaged Gimli a bit more, he pushed the finances at Dori, but still there was a huge gap to fill in. He was aware that he couldn’t neglect the business side of the huge company. He needed someone to answer e-mails and correspondence, go to meetings, travel and do all the boring stuff Kili hated. Tauriel was right his time, in the lab was more precious than in the office.

A week later Dori came with a pile of CVs, and they sat down and browsed.

“Balin said he has a few talented students... but we should also give a normal add and wait for reactions.” Dori told him. “But that option might send a signal to our competition that we’re in a fragile state...”

“Let’s start from the students...” Kili decided.

Dori passed him a few candidates and soon they had a pile for interviews.

“Do you want to take part?” Dori asked him.

“Normally you would hire the assistants.” Kili pointed out.

“Do you trust my decisions?” Dori asked him.

“Of course! Once you get a few solid assistants, try them yourself and send the best to me.” Kili decided.

\------

Three months later Kili regretted that rash decision. His new assistant was first tested by Dori and now was following him every step of everyday. Kili had a sudden feeling of distrust when the confident blond came into his office. He was too smart and too handsome. He learnt really quickly, too quickly.

“What do we know about him?” Kili asked Dori one day.

Dori passed him the CV. “He graduated last year, and so far was running an investment fund for his family. He was the best student on his year and according to Balin he’s really talented...”

Kili read the CV carefully.

“Are dissatisfied with his work?” Dori asked him carefully.

“It’s not that... I’m just... paranoid.” Kili shrugged. “I want you to keep an eyes on things...”

“I will.” Dori assured him.

“I’m planning to keep him close.” Kili nodded.

\-------

Fili was extremely enthusiastic when his former teacher called and said he had a job offer for him. The job was.... way beyond his dreams. The last years Fili was trying to repay the kindness he found in the home of Bilbo. His foster father not only gave him a good life, paid for his studies and later gave him a steady job, but was a source of inspiration. His new salary Fili was planning to spend in a way few people obsessed with money would ever understand. As much as running a big business like this was his dream, he also had another, of a house filled with laughter.

The first weeks he was working as the assistant of the office manager, his tasks pretty demanding, but nothing signalled the next change. Suddenly he was pushed a level higher to work with the CEO of the whole company. As much as Dori was testing him, he had a feeling his boss was now pushing more and more at him. And yet looking at his hands suspiciously.

Walking in the first day Fili was stunned the main boss was actually younger than him. He looked extremely handsome in a tightly fitting suit. His hair was a bit too long, and it was curly, but it made him look very young and energetic. His black eyes were entrancing, like looking into a dark pit. But what really surprised Fili was the deep thrilling voice. His boss was probably the most handsome man he had ever seen.

However so far their relations were strictly work related and very official. Those cold dark eyes kept looking at him firmly, analysing every suggestion and document. His conclusion was only one, his boss didn’t trust him.

“I’ve appointed the meeting with Hilton Hotels and I’ve written a report about the prospect cooperation.” Fili told him calmly.

His boss glanced from above his laptop, and Fili was dead curious what he was working on that evoked such dedication. Sa far the business seemed not to fascinate him at all.

“Good...” His boss glanced at his schedule. “What time?”

“They suggested dinner at 6pm...” Fili calmly replied, and the first time he saw a scowl.

“Good luck then, I can’t make it tomorrow.” His boss complained.

“You mean?” Fili asked stunned if he did not understand.

“You’re going to the meeting and you’re going to make sure they don’t cheat us.” His boss told him calmly.

“Alone?” Fili was stunned. It could be trust or a test and he dreaded both. He could handle it of course he could, it wasn’t their core business, but nevertheless the task was important and he knew he couldn’t fail.

The next day he spent all morning and afternoon preparing, just to get the surprise of his life. As four passed a beautiful red head walked in with all the confidence in the world.

“Who might you be?” She smiled flirtatiously leaning against his desk.

“Fili Oakenshield.” He introduced himself.

“A pleasure to meet you!” She flapped her beautiful long eyebrows.

“Tauriel! Stop flirting with my assistant!” His bosses sour voice could be heard from the doorway.

Tauriel? As in Tauriel Mirkwood? Fili wondered for a moment.

“You’re still in your suit?” She pouted with a huge grin.

“Stop complaining.” His boss ordered, but she didn’t mind his cold face she just grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go!” She pulled him along. “I’ll see you again soon.” She flirted with Fili again.

“When I said get an assistant I didn’t think you’d find someone so handsome...” He could hear her talk from the elevator.

He quickly gathered the documents and focused on his task for the day, his boss’s relation with the beautiful CEO of MI wasn’t his business despite the ache he suddenly felt.

He googled swiftly their relation surprised that he never knew the press thought of them as a couple. The tabloids wrote a lot about them.

“Are you ready for the meeting?” Dori asked him calmly. The courteous man was his guide in the huge company and so far he was the only friendly person here.

“I think so.” Fili nodded and slowly they talked about all the details and clarifying the details.

“Good luck...” Dori smiled at him. “I’ve got big plans for you... so keep your head up and do a good job.”

Fili nodded and gathered his documents.

\------

“How did the meeting go?” His boss arrived early in the morning, but he had shadows under his eyes and looked tired.

“Good... they agreed to our terms.” Fili summed up briefly.

“Send a report to my e-mail.” His boss instructed. “You’re running the office alone today, if something serious comes up call me on my mobile.”

“Yes. Sir.” Fili agreed swiftly.

Soon he was flooded by documents, and he spent the whole afternoon working hard. To his surprise another red head glanced in.

“So you’re the new guy?” This was a strange employee, first of all he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and had lots of tattoos and his hair was crazy.

“You could say so.” Fili agreed with a smile.

“I’m Nori!” He introduced himself. “I work here too.”

“What do you do?” Fili asked him curiously realizing this was one of Dori’s brothers.

“Lots of things...” Nori smiled. “Is the boss in the office?”

“No, he disappeared in the morning.” Fili told him. “If it’s urgent he said to call him.”

“Relax, if he’s not here there is only one other place he might be.” Nori winked at him.

“What would you say for dinner?” Nori sat on his desk with screaming confidence.

“I don’t date at work.” Fili was firm.

“Damn you’re no fun...” Nori smiled not offended at all. “Work your ass off so you finally become family here... and then maybe I’ll talk you into a date...” He waved goodbye and rushed to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

The second surprising meeting was a huge man with a bald head and tattoos.

“You! You’re Fili Oakenshield!” The pointed his finger at him.

“I am.” Fili wasn’t scared, he immediately noticed the company uniform.

“My brother said you’re a smart one...” The man smiled. “I’m Dwalin Fundin.”

“A pleasure to meet you!” Fili shook his hand.

“Welcome to the family Kid!” Dwalin pulled him into a bear hug. “Balin said you trained MMA?”

“I used to.” Fili admitted.

“Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, at seven am in the gym downstairs.” The man declared. “We need you fit.”

“For what?” Fili was puzzled.

“This is a serious company, with death threats and everything... We can’t let the future CEO die.” Dwalin winked at him.

“Future CEO?” Fili asked puzzled.

“My brother is never wrong...” Dwalin winked.

“What about the boss?” Fili was stunned.

“His heart is not here.” Dwalin shook his head. “Come on I’m taking you with me to a more merry part of this place...”

“What?” Fili was surprised.

“Drop the tie and come on...” Dwalin pulled him out from the office. And pressed the button to the basement. “This is what we call the hangout...” He pulled him to an entrance with ‘Staff Only’ sign on the door.

Fili saw a strange group of people devouring pizza. He noticed Nori and Dori and a few guards working there. Soon another red head came, and Dwalin introduced him as Ori, the youngest brother. He met Bofur and Bifur, Gimli and Gloin the company main lawyers, to his surprise at the end the main boss showed up. In his perfectly tailored suit, his eyes showed a bit surprise but he did not comment on Fili’s presence. He just took a chair and began eating the pizza as if starving the whole day.

“Eat up Kid, you’re too slim!” Dwalin laughed and pushed more pizza at him.

“He keeps forgetting to eat...” The youngest Ori complained.

“You know there is a world apart from your lab?” Dwalin nudged the main boss.

“Nah... the lab is the world.” The boss joked with a smile.

“Your dad used to say the same...” Dwalin laughed.

Fili was surprised with the light atmosphere, with the smiles and his boss acting so open. This was his friend zone, Fili quickly realised and felt he was an intruder. But both Nori and Dwalin tried to engage him into the group, as if it was important for him to integrate with them.

Soon most people went either home, or back to work.

“Try to remember to sleep!” Dwalin yelled at the boss.

“Nah who needs to sleep!” The CEO just shrugged.

“Damn that boy!” Dwalin looked defeated.

“He’s just like his father!” Gloin scolded him.

“Yeah and he’ll ruin his health the same way...” Dwalin was grim.

“I’m glad you joined us.” Nori winked at Fili, evidently hitting on him.

“Stop fooling around Foxy...” Dwalin chuckled lightly.

\------

The next day Fili was greeted with many smiles, as if he entered a magical door, and now became a real part of the company. During the day Bofur peaked into the office, later Nori and Ori.

As he was finishing another busy day, Dori came to visit him.

“So do you feel at home here?” Dori asked him sitting down.

“I’m slowly getting the hang of it...” Fili admitted still puzzled why he was doing such complicated paperwork.

“It’s to renegotiate your contract and job position.” Dori declared.

“Renegotiate?” Fili asked surprised.

“Your work proved satisfactory.” Dori told him with a smile. “So from tomorrow... we’d like you to work as vice-CEO.”

“What?” Fili had wide eyes. It was different to be just an assistant, than the post of vice CEO. His duties were already pretty far off from the assistant post he took.

“This will be your new salary.” Dori wrote on a piece of paper. “And you’ll get a few perks, an apartment here in the building, a good car and things like that.”

“What?” His was shocked, the salary was... way too high.

“Your duties will be bigger, but I hope the salary meets your expectations.” Dori told him. “I’m happy you know so many languages and international travel will be one of your duties.”

Fili just sat there stunned, so far he thought the boss didn’t trust him, and this was a huge surprise.

“An apartment?” Fili was still surprised.

“Let me show you...” Dori pulled out the keys.

A few minutes later Fili found himself speechless. He was standing in the most posh apartment he had ever seen. The view was stunning, full glass walls with a spectacular panorama.

“You mean I get to live here?” Fili was still in shock.

“You get to live here, you can use the swimming pool, the gym, the training centre, we also have a cinema room and lots of other cool things.” Dori told him. “We’re going to be your neighbours. We live next door.” He showed him around.

“What about that last door?” Fili asked.

“That’s the boss’s apartment, not that he spends much time there anyway.” Dori shrugged. “If Dwalin is here he lives one floor down with his brother Balin. Bofur and Bifur also have a place there, so do the Dunlands and the Ironfoots.”

“So this is what Dwalin meant by entering the family?” Fili was stunned.

“The top is really close knit. With this job you have to prove not only your skills, but also your loyalty.” Dori told him slowly.  “So do you accept?”

Fili slowly nodded with a strange feeling in his gut. That he was getting into real trouble and the duties might be too big for him.

\------

Kili accepted Dori’s decision. Dwalin, Nori and everyone spoke in his favour. Balin spoke in his favour, so finally Kili gave in. So far the blond proved just right for the job. He was smart, devilishly smart. He could do any task given, and he managed to get a few difficult things done with ease. Kili spied him, spied his computer and the blond was working diligently all day long, and when taking the laptop home he would often continue working diligently. He had the right presence, strong and decisive. The first day Kili retreated to the lab and checked on the office, everything was going smoothly. He didn’t have to be in the office, everything was going on fine without him. So he decided two days in the office were enough, and the rest he spent in the lab.

The blond was dead cute, he was really smart and everything he did screamed perfection. As much as Kili was irritated with his presence, he had to admit the blond was hard working, and not knowing he was supervised he tried his best.

So Kili gave in to Dori’s proposition. A great salary, a good apartment in the same building, full privileges, but lots of duties.

“If he fails we’ll take everything back.” Dori assured him. “But Balin gave him a clean sleek, he’s what we need.”

“Just keep a close eye on him.” Kili instructed.

“As always.” Dori nodded.

Kili had huge mixed feeling especially with Nori and Bofur breaking up, and the red head flirting around again. But the blond didn’t seem interested at all.

So he focused on the lab, and mainly on his new computer system.

A few weeks later he concluded he was happy. The office was still running smooth with minimal supervision on his side, and he finally had time to finalize his brainchild.

“I’d like you to prepare a report on marketing strategies for our new product.” He told the blond passing him files about his new program. “Once you prepare the plan send it to me.”

“What is this?” Fili glanced at the file stunned.

“It’s a new computer system.” Kili told him calmly.

“You want to market it?” Fili was still surprised.

“I’m considering it, right now I’m planning to patent.” His boss admitted.

Fili kept reading the files and tapping the desk. “I’ll prepare a strategy and application, and I’ll send the plan back to you.”

“Thank you.” His boss smiled. “Dinner is going to be delivered to the hangout in half an hour...” He told him on his way out.

“How much time do I have for this?” Fili asked him quickly.

“Take your time, no pressure...” His boss admitted and rushed off somewhere.

Fili saw him again when he came down to the merry crowd in the hangout.

“So did you see his brainchild?” Ori asked him.

“I saw the paperwork...” Fili admitted.

“You didn’t see the system yet?” Ori was surprised. “Let me get my laptop!” He rushed to the lab.

Soon Ori came back and set the laptop on the table. Bofur went behind them, and Dwalin also stood right behind to take a look.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Bofur yelled the moment the boss walked in.

“What?” He looked spooked.

“I was just showing them how the system worked!” Ori confessed with a huge grin. “Fili needs to prepare the campaign so he has to see it...”

His boss just blushed and reached for a plate with food.

“It’s really something.” Dwalin patted the boss back, and then it dawned on Fili. The boss didn’t just supervise the creation of the system. He created it.

“This system is the most innovative in the last years.” Fili told him honestly.

The boss just shrugged and continued eating.

“He’s going to patent it and hide it...”Dwalin grimaced. “Just like your father kept doing...”

“Our company is build on secrets...” Nori sniggered and reached for some food.

“Keep your nose in your ass...” Dwalin scolded him wittily.

“Could we talk more about the system?” Fili asked the boss curiously.

“Fine...” The boss shrugged. “Are you done eating?”

Yes...” Fili rushed after him knowing his boss had a tendency to disappear.

He found himself back in the office and in front of a laptop. Soon his boss with ease showed him the many functions of the new computer system and answered all the questions.

“So that’s why you hired me? To have more time in the development labs?” Fili asked him slowly.

“The office... is boring.” His boss shrugged.

“Your work in the lab is invaluable.” Fili complimented, and with surprise he saw a light blush.

“Thank you... but continue focusing on your work.” The boss gently scolded him.


	3. Chapter 3

His next less official meeting with the boss was unexpected. It was the middle of the night and Fili just finished work on the new offers, so he decided to have a relaxing swim before going to bed. To his surprise the normally deserted swimming pool wasn’t vacant.

“Hey... working late again?” He asked his boss. Following his schedule Fili soon realised his boss was working around fifteen hours a day, so he strived to keep on par, trying to fulfil all the duties given to him.

“I never go to bed early...” His boss confessed.

Fili just jumped in and did a lap.

“I often can’t sleep.” His boss told him when they stopped for a moment at the end of the pool.

“Me too...” His bosses admitted. “I know I should slow down... but somehow my life seems to be as its peak.”

“I know what you mean...” Fili inhaled deeply.

“How is the negotiation with China going?” He asked.

“Slow, I’m going to have to go there...” Fili admitted.

“That’s the idea...” His boss nodded sadly. “I hated business trips the most...”

“It’s going to be my first one...” Fili noticed with worry.

“You can take someone with you...” His boss assured him. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“So what are you working on now?” Fili asked getting out of the pool and drying.

“Just some random programs... Our bio research is doing a few cool experiments now, so I’m supervising them.” He admitted.

“The bio research?” Fili asked curiously.

“Our Maryland unit.” His boss told him.

“You’re also into biology?” Fili asked curiously.

“Not really, but I know a lot about it. A huge part of our research is into genetics, medicine and drugs.” Kili told him. “So I have to know what is what.”

“It’s funny how many fields the company goes into...” Fili realised he didn’t know much about their company at all.

“You have no idea...” His boss just smiled. “I don’t feel like sleeping... but I’m hungry... A film and some pizza?” He proposed with a light smile.

“Sounds great!” Fili agreed immediately.

He hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. They watched some crazy comedy, ate pizza and chatted half of the night. Finally he felt the boss opened to him, accepted him. With wings he focused on his tasks knowing that if he gave him more time, the boss would be happy in his lab working on his projects.

When his trip to China came around he was dedicated to get it done. His Chinese was good enough so he easily surprised their subcontractors with his skills. He had to step back on a few minor things, but he got it all done.

Coming back he was worried what the boss would say, but the need to please him surprised Fili. It wasn’t about the job. He wanted to please him. He wanted to step up and give him more time doing what he enjoyed most. To give him time working on things no one could. His deep knowledge, versatility, made Fili admire him.

“You did great!” The smile was honest and warm.

“Thank you... I tried my best!” Fili assured him.

“As a reward, let’s go to dinner! My treat!” The boss’s invitation surprised Fili, but he could only agree with a strange feeling in his chest.

In the evening the boss arrived at the office with a huge smile.

“Are you done for the day?” He asked.

“Not even close...” Fili mumbled seeing the huge pile of documents waiting for him.

“I’m kicking you out for tonight... come on!” He smiled, and that smile could melt an iceberg.

“So where are we going?” Fili asked as they walked out without taking the car.

“To the best joint in town!” His bosses guided him to a posh restaurant nearby. “We actually own this place...” He added, and only then Fili realised it was also a part of the same building.

“Bofur’s brother runs it... He’s a five star Michelin chef...” His boss smiled. The waiter knew him well and soon they were sitting at a cosy table in the best part of the restaurant eating the most divine food ever.

“Is there something our company is not doing?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Nope... We’ve investing into everything.” His boss smiled. “My friends call me Dare by the way.”

“Mine call me Fili.” He smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His boss winked and that moment Fili realised he was lost. The sudden soft feeling in his chest surprised him.

He wasn’t surprised when they ended up in the cinema room again, talking most of the night. He felt at ease. Being there with him was just important.

His boss was gently flirting with him, his soft smiled and the warmth so different from the first weeks... But Fili was scared to make a move. All if this might be just sympathy.

But it wasn’t... And the first time his boss proved the name Dare wasn’t a mistake... the kisses made that night the best of his life. The feeling of lust he was flooded by was everything he needed. Waking up, in his apartment, in his bed... feeling even more kisses... Fili had even more reasons to do his best.

“Move in with me...” The sudden request in the morning surprised him again.

“You want to...” Fili was surprised. At first he thought he was just convenient... That it was sympathy and loneliness...

“Only if you want to that is...” His boss suddenly seemed shy. “I’d like you here... with me...” He confessed.

“I’d love to...” Fili kissed him with all his strength.

\------

His life was now bliss. Pure bliss. They would spend the evening and nights together. Fili would work in the office most of the day, but he was also invited to see the lab. Seeing Dare in his element he felt a soft flutter in his chest, he was just perfect.

Soon more and more people realised their relationship and Fili was flooded with sympathy. Even Nori didn’t look offended at all, more like amused.

Slowly Dare was letting him closer and closer. And slowly Fili was getting the big picture of the huge company he was now running. He knew Erebor was huge, but even after a year of working there, he had no idea how huge.

Now he knew it had hundreds of daughter companies. It had labs and units all over the world. Hundreds of ships, buildings and investments. And slowly it was dawning on him that he and Dare were running just a tiny fragment of it. And the question why were so many things hidden was slowly getting answered. A huge part of Erebor was doing illegal things. Dwalin, who Fili thought was just head of security... was actually running a small army for Erebor. Securing hundreds of their most illegal investments. Nori... was in fact a hacker, and the information he could procure were even more delicate and borderline illegal.

As to the research Dare was supervising... It was out of this world.

He was thrilled Dare showed him so much trust, he was charmed by his personality and wit. His intellect was unrivalled...

One day many of his questions finally got an answer, but in a style he did not predict.

“Where is Dare?” The man standing in the doorway could only be...

“He’s in the lab.” Fili replied calmly, stunned with seeing a person most of the world thought dead. “Would you like me to call him?” Fili saw a scowl on the man’s face.

“What are you waiting for...” The man growled treating him as just some receptionist.

Fili swiftly called Dare and urged him to come to the office immediately, knowing very well Dare was doing something important.

“What’s the hurry?” Dare walked in with a smile.

“Someone is waiting for you in your office.” Fili whispered.

“Where the fuck were you?” The man hissed at Dare with spite.

“Working. What the fuck are you doing here?” Dare did not step down even a tiny bit.

“Making sure you’re not taking this company down!” The man grimaced.

“Now you’re concerned?” Dare hissed. “You left me alone five years ago without a single word!”

“Leave us.” Thorin growled at Fili.

“He’s staying.” Dare took a stand.

Fili felt those cold blue eyes glare at him.

“Who is he?” The man grimaced.

“He’s running Erebor now, so if you don’t like something about the business strategies you should talk with both of us...” Dare declared.

“You gave your... the keys to Erebor?” Thorin was downright pissed.

“He’s the CEO.” Dare stood strong.

“Just fucking fantastic!” Thorin slammed his fist against the desk.

“You’re back from that iceberg?” Dwalin’s calm voice surprised all of them.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Thorin hissed.

“The question is, what are you doing here?” Dwalin shot. “You’ve done it!” He realised.

“I’ve done nothing...” Thorin brushed.

“You wouldn’t have come back unless you completed it!” Dwalin as thrilled.

Thorin just inhaled deeply.

“Let’s call Dori, Gloin and Balin and sit down and prepare for the next step.” Dwalin pulled out his phone. “By the way this is our new official CEO, Fillip Oakenshield.”

Thorin scowled.

“Stop making faces!” Dwalin hissed.

“Dare’s lover our CEO?” Thorin spat at him.

“He’s the best!” Dwalin ignored him and pulled a few chairs in.

They just sat down but Thorin Durin looked unhappy. Soon more and more people showed up and Balin began the meeting.

“It’s a great pleasure to see you again Thorin.” The old frail man began. “We’re impatiently waiting for your news.”

“Have you done it?” Gloin demanded.

“We’ve done it.” Thorin nodded.

“So are we beginning phase two?” Dori asked him slowly.

Fili sat there stunned, he had no idea what they were talking about, but he felt Dare’s hand in his.

“Yes, and we need to gather funds for phase three.” Thorin told them. “Tomorrow Nain, Elrond, Théoden, Bard and Thranduil will arrive for the final negotiations.”

Fili blinked hearing the names of the richest and most powerful men in the world.

“Have you chosen a person to lead?” Balin told him.

“Aragorn.” Thorin had no doubt.

“A great choice.” Dori immediately agreed. “We need to develop an investment plan, and make sure...” He went silent.

“We’re going to handle it.” Dare declared swiftly. “Fili is capable of working it out.”

“Will you supervise it personally?” Thorin asked him.

“Without a doubt.” Kili decided.

“You know what it means, we have to gather all the resources possible.” Thorin stood up and looked out the window.

“Radagast and Gandalf are ready. They have their research teams assembled.” Dwalin told them.

“The system you created will be used in this project.” Thorin glanced at Kili. “But I also want you to focus on the programming.”

“I will.” Kili decided.

“Are you planning to go with us, or are you planning to stay here?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“I’m going to stay here for now.” Kili told him slowly. “But I’m ready to change location if the laws here will bind us too much.”

“I’ll prepare a legal defence line just in case.” Gloin declared.

“I want most of our resources transferred.” Thorin looked out the window. “We can’t risk someone stopping us now.”

“No one will get even a tiny chance.” Balin told him. “The move we’re doing is unprecedented and we have the right people to do it.”

“I don’t share your confidence.” Thorin was grim.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dare...” Fili held his trembling hand tenderly. “What’s going on?”

“We’re ready.” Kili told him and inhaled deeply. “That means, we’re staying behind and running the joint corporations.”

Fili looked at him without comprehension.

“They are going to colonize Mars.” Dare suddenly told him the master plan.

“Colonize?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Dad has been working on a shuttle for space travel, we already have a space station up there, and the technology to build on Mars. Now all the corporations will join into one, and we’re going to be their fallback.” Kili slowly explained trusting him completely.

“All the corporations?” Fili asked him stunned. “That’s going to be huge...”

“You’re going to need to help me... Everything depends on it... Officially they won’t be doing anything. Everything we just talked about is top secret.” Kili told him calmly.

“You’re going to hide this from Nasa? From the world?” Fili asked him with understanding.

“That’s phase two.” Kili nodded.

“What’s phase three?” Fili asked in a trembling voice.

Kili just smiled. “We’ve going to monopolize space travel, colonization and terraforming.”

Fili just embraced him tightly, his mind jumbled by the millions of things going on in his head. The idea was ludicrous, but ingenious at the same time.

“Count me in.” He finally whispered.

Kili embraced him firmly and inhaled with relief.

\-------

“So we’re going to work together from now on?” Tauriel’s huge smile was priceless.

“Seems so.” Fili simply shrugged. “You’re not going?”

“Someone had to see keep the fort.” Tauriel shrugged. “My brother is fired up to go, so you’re going to lose Gimli.” She winked at him.

“Gimli?” Fili asked surprised.

“They’ve been on and off and now they are back together, so well that means we lose two of our best lawyers.” Tauriel smiled.

“Don’t you wonder what it might be like?” Fili asked her feeling nostalgic.

“I do wonder, but I also know it’s going to be dangerous as well. This mission... is crazy.” She told him. “And if they don’t make it, we’re going to have to cover it up and rebuild again.”

Fili just shivered from the very implication.

“But if they pull it off... We’re going to rule to world.” She grinned like mad.

\-------

Four years passed in a flash, and in hard work. Kili practically lived in the lab, so he moved his office to the room next door. Fili didn’t want to be far away from him, and he could do paperwork anywhere. He used the old office for meetings and all day he would be hear Kili. But when the news came that their ship arrived at the location, Kili was relieved.

“I want to talk with you.” Kili’s voice surprised him from the doorway.

Fili reached out and pulled him into his lap, any minute alone and together was sacred.

“I’m listening...” Fili mumbled, everything in his life was focused on Kili.

“I was thinking...” Kili mumbled.

“About?” Fili asked.

“The last years it was all about the company and the profit... and making phase three work... now I think it’s time we focused on us...” Kili whispered into his neck. “Read this...” He handed Fili a portable drive.

“What’s this?” Fili asked not comprehending.

“Just read it and we’ll talk at home later...” Kili gently kissed him, and rushed back to work.

\-------

Fili didn’t understand the files. It was some kind of genetic research done by one of their most hidden labs. He read the conclusions and results and one line stayed in his head. “A successful manipulation of two DNA elements, giving full control of the genetic material and producing a being in a way resembling natural conception...”

“What is this?” He asked Kili when he finally came home.

“I want to...” Kili seemed speechless. “Have a family with you.”

“What?” Fili stood there stunned.

“We could have a child, you and me.” Kili mumbled making everything clear.

“We could?” Fili felt a smile creep on his face.

“We could.” Kili nodded eagerly, and the shower of kisses proved his partner loved the very idea.

\-------

“So how long will this take?” Fili was standing right behind Kili. They were in the same lab that managed to develop the first embryo. Now after a year of hard work, Kili with a huge smile pointed to the incubator.

“Several months.” Kili replied. There were many strange machines all around and everything was carefully watching over the new life developing in the lab.

“I can’t wait.” Fili kissed him gently.

“Neither can I.” Kili assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting the last weeks, but I've been unable to focus on writing. I stopped a suicide at work two weeks ago, and I'm still shaken by the event. The kid is okay in a specialistic psychiatric hospital, but still it took it's toll on me. My collogues at work joke that I'm always at the right place and at the right time, but sometimes my work takes the best out of me and leaves me hollow :(


End file.
